My New Life
by nanasbubblegrl
Summary: Charlie beats bella and so she goes to like with her mom and stepdad Phil. Phil is a great guy who is a great doctor. He has always wanted bella to move up to Forks Washingto with him and her mom. After she finally has enough of charlies abuse First FANFI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: S.M. owns twilight

BPOV

Crap! I am 3 mintues late with dinner. I hope that Charlie isn't home yet. As I came around the corner I could see his police crusier. Crap! I am dead. I guess I should get it over with.

"Charlie, I am home." I said timidly

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!?!" He screamed

"I was out buying stuff for dinner. I am sorry I will heat the stuf…" is all I got out before his hand came in contact with my cheek. This is going to leave a mark.

"I'm sorry …there… was rush hour… traffic." I stammered

I looked up to meet his face and it was twisted into unimaginable hate. This is going to be a long night.

I decided to make dinner real fast. I wasn't hungry so I just went to bed. 30 minutes after I went into my bed room I could hear him coming up the stairs. Oh no I am in for it. He opened my bedroom door slowly as if not to wake me. Yeah Right! I don't sleep anymore. Not after my beating last time. That was the 9th time I went to the hospital in 2 months. I was hoping that they weren't starting to get suspicious

"Bella…Oh, Bella wake up'' his voice was as sweet sarcastic as you could get.

"I am up Charlie" I said with to much force and he said "haven't I told you not to call me Charlie but DAD!!!! Don't I deserve it after all I have done for you."

"WHAT YOU DID FOR ME!!!!!," I was fuming and I knew I was going to pay for it later "All you have ever done for me is beat me to the point I am in the hospital!!"

"Oh so that is what you want"

I felt, heard, and even smelt it all. The breaking of my bones. The smell of my blood where he hit me so hard my skin could not handle is so it broke. The sound of him laughing as he heard my screams.

2 HOURS LATER

I'm dead. I know it. Wait what is that noise… _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… _I tried opening my eyes to a voice so sweet.

"Bella can you open your eyes for me?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes and saw a young looking doctor. He was HOT… wow for being in so much pain I could still think wow.

"Ah, Bella my name is Chuck. I am your doctor. How are you feeling?" he asked being as sincere as he could.

" It…hurts….'' Was all I could say.

He gave me something for the pain and then everything went black.

After 3 days in the hospital. I was allowed to discharge myself which I did and went to the only place I knew it was safe. Forks Washington.

After a 3 hour plane trip I went to find out where she lived. It was a small town I had only been there once since she moved there with her husband Phil. So I figured it would be easy find out where they lived.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I questioned

"Yes, honey what can I do for you?''

"I was wondering if you knew where Renee and Phil lived."

"In fact I do. May I ask what your relationship to them is?"

"Yes, I am Renee's daughter from her previous marriage. Do you know her?

"Yes. Her daughter is going out with my son."

WHAT??

"What? She has another daughter?????"

"Yes she does would you like me to take you to her house. Does she know you are coming?''

"No she does not it was a split moment decision"

"Ok do you have your stuff?'' I nodded I was still in shock that I had a sister.

It was a quiet ride she asked me a few questions but I just nodded or shock my head.

" here we are"

"Thanks for everything"

"No problem have fun" with that I turned around and walked towards the house.

RENEE'S POV

"Alice honey… Jasper's mom just pulled up.." I stopped dead in my track as I saw who was getting out of the car.

"Mom what is it?" Alice asked concerned. I didn't answer I was still in shock

"Honey…Renee... What is it?" Phil was trying to ask me.

"B..e..l..l..a.." was all I could stammer out

I ran outside with everyone following behind me.

BELLA'S POV

OMG!! Is that my mom ??

"Mom?? Is that you mom?" I questioned

Yes honey it is me

Honey what are you doing here not that I mind I haven't seen you in a while but does Charlie know where you are?"

"NO" is all I could say

Honey we need to call him to let him know where you are.

NO we cant do that he would kill me

Mom who are these people

Oh honey this is Phil you know him silly. And this is his daughter Alice from a previous marriage

Hi Bella

Hi Alice

Mom can I talk to you alone for a minute

Sure honey

We walked into the forest where we sat on the ground and she asked me what I wanted to talk about

"Mom, why did you leave Charlie? And please tell me the truth" I begged

" Well, honey I when I left him. I really didn't per say leave him I ran away from him. He started to abuse me but he would never abuse you so I left I ran away I am so sorry.''

"Mom it is ok."

"Honey, what happened to you?"

One word answer is all she would need

"The same reason you ran away is why I ran away."

"Honey we have to tell someone"

"MOM No we cant he will come after us if we do please mom I am ok now that I am out of there I will be fine please mom he wont come after me if I don't tell anyone"

"Honey please"

"NO"

ALICE'S POV

Oh my hgoh

Oh my gosh. I have a sister!!! I cant believe Mom and Dad never told me about her. And judging by her face she doesn't know about me wither Wow she looks like she has been hurt. I wonder if her dad did it I hope not cuz even though I just mert her I still care about her even though I have just met her like 10 mins ago then she runs off with mom is she ok

"Dad, what is wrong with Bella?" I asked

"Honey to tell you the truth I have no idea… well I have a slight idea but I cant be sure so I don't want to say anything until I know for sure.  
"Dad olease I can handle it please just tell me"

"Honey, as much as I want to I cant until wither I know for sure and ur in danger or she tells you or tells ur mom to tell us.

"Ok, thanks dad."

"Welcome homey I just wish I could help" I was thinking that she may have gotten beaten but I didn't know by who was it her dad

Ok well I am going to go up and try to help her unpack when she gets home with mom" with that he went t o get ready for work as I went to sit in my room and wait for Mom and Bella to get home.

BELLA'S POV

Now that was cleared up with my mom I wanted her to fight for custody over me so I could stay here until I was 18 and I could sty by my own free will. I decided to go into my room and settle in for my stay I was so excited scared by excited

"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" my sister or stepsister yelled and she ran and gave me the biggest bear hug I have ver received wow I guess she likes me

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

" I was just wondering if you wanted help settling in or do you ant to do it alone and do you want me to sow you the tow?" She asked a little to excited for my taste but what ever

"Sure I will have your help settling in and sure I want a tour of the town." I smile I think we are going to get along great.

RENEE'S POV later that day

"Phil, honey are you going to work today?" I asked hopping he wouldn't

"Honey I have to because I have a surgry today but after that I will do my best to come hom right away to spend time with you girls." Ahhh he was so sweet to us

"Thanks honey. I love you"

"As do I"

"So do you want me to tell you about Bella and what we talked about?"

"Sure if you want to"

"Ok honey I know how protective of us you are so you have to promise not to get crazy mad ok?"

"Ok" he answered scared of what I would say

" The reason I left Charlie was because I did not love him any more but that was not the only reason. We started our relarionship fine we ere in love and thought nothing ould ever break us. After Bella was born she had some health problems. Charlie had a hard time with this because she was his little girl. When she would be in the hospital and I could leave her so I could get changed or something he would get mad. He would slap me I figured it was just because of all the stress and everything. It hurt me to see him hurt. After Bella got out of the hospital the slaps becames hits and I could not handle that he would hit me if I was late for dinner if I could not help Bella with her homework but he never laid a hand on her. She was his angel. Or so I thought. I left 2 years before I met you. I ran away I could not handle the abuse any more…? I sobbed Phil gave me a hug but I knew I had to finish "..And I thought that she would be better off with him than me because I was a single mom with no money. So I left her with him. Then I met you and I still loved my daughter but that was my past and you are my present. When went out for our talk she told me what happened to her arm and everything. He started abusing her awhile back but she wouldn't, couldn't leave until now. She knew where to find me so she came here. Honey I am so sorry for not telling you the whole story please forgive me." I sobbed into his sholder.

"Honey you are my life how could I not forgive you I love you always and forever." I smiled but I have to go to work and then I will come home right after his surgery to spend some time with my favorite girls .

" Honey on other thing. I am not sure how she is going to react to having another male in her life. Ok?"

"Ok bye honey" I smiled he was so compassionate towards us.

BELLA'S ROV

Today is the first day of school. Alice and I are in the same grade so hopegully she is in all of my classes. She told me I would meet her boyfriend and his family. Great I thought I cant believe I am going to go to a new school where I am going to be a klutz ugh…..

"BELLA" My pixie sister yelled.

"Yea, Alice"

"I was wondering if you would let me take you in my car to school."

"Sure because I do not have a car… " I smiled she laughed.

"They are all going to love you"


	2. Authors Note Please Read!

Hey guy's Thanks for reading my first chapter of my story. I am new at this so I was wondering if I should continue? If I should Please Review. So I can see if you want me to continue. THANKS :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamier I do not own anything **

**AN I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed you guys are so nice. I am sorry for taking so long to update but here it is. Sorry it is short but it is leading up to something. THANKS :D **

CHAPTER 2

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Bella we are here." She said as she jumped out and hugged her boyfriend.

"Jasper this is Bella my younger sister. Bella Jasper. "

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said

'um.. Thanks" I stuttered at his beauty

" My other siblings will be here soon." He said as they pulled around the corner. " Ah, here they are."

They all jumped out of the Jeep and headed over to where we were standing.

"BELLA!!!!!" One of them yelled. HOW TO THEY KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!? I looked at Alice surprised

"Bella this is Rose, Emmett and Edward."

"Hey Bella" one yelled I was not sure who it was.

"I am Emmett nice to meet you."

They all introduced themselves. They all seemed pretty nice.

Come on Bella We have to go see Ms. Cope to get your schedule and stuff.

Ok I am right behind you.

The day went on slow only some teachers made me introduced myself. My next hour was lunch. I wish the bell would just ring.

_RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG_

Yes I could finally go to lunch where Alice and everyone would be waiting for me.

"Hey Bella how has your day been so far."

"Good, Not much has happened." Just then Ms. Cope came in and told me I had to go home. Now I was worried because Alice did not have to with me.

"Bella??? Bella do you want me to go with you?" Alice asked concerned by my face.

"No it should be fine. I am going to go. I will call you later or see you when you get home ok?'' she nodded

I headed home. It was not too far, so I told Alice I would walk. As soon as I turned the corner I saw _it,_ I saw _him_.

Ok Sorry again for such a short chapter. But I have to thank you all for your reviews they are wonderful and give me great confidence. :D


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I was thinking on how to continue.

* * *

Previously…

I saw _it._ I saw _HIM_.

* * *

Ok, now I was wishing I had, had Alice come with me. I wonder how long it will take her to figure out that something is wrong. I hope soon.

I was slowly walking up the gravel. He was watching me. I slowly ascended to my death. Because I knew that I would not get away easily this time.

"Isabella, how nice of you to finally join me. I was thinking that you would have brought one of your little friends." He said in a sweetly sarcastic voice that made shivers shoot up my spine.

" Sorry, Charlie. I had to walk from school to here. What do you want anyway?"

"Well sweets," he walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek." I want to.. no I **AM** going to take you home where you belong. Where I can watch you for every minute of everyday. "

"Charlie, I am not going to go with you." I said with a sudden back bone to stand up for myself. Then it came the hitting screaming I wanted to just let go so that he couldn't hurt me or anyone I loved anymore. He hit me for a good 15 minutes and I just took it. By the time he was finished he told me that he would be back and I slipped into my sleep.

**Alices POV (About an hour after Bella left)**

"Jasper, I think I am going to go. I have a feeling something is not right with Bella." I said shaking

"Alice, do you want me to come with you?" Before I was able to answer Emmett chimed in.

"Or we ALL can go."

"I think it would be better if we all went." I hoped that everything was ok with Bella and my gut feeling was wrong.

We all jumped into Emmett's Jeep and we were off. With in minutes we were at the house. I could see something was up now because Bella's bag was out front and the front door was wide open. Just as Emmett's Jeep stopped I jumped and Jasper was right by my side. When I got inside I saw Bella. Or rather Bella's body. I screamed and Jasper was by my side as I collapsed. All I could think about was if she was alive.

* * *

Ok sorry for the cliffy ending. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

We all jumped into Emmett's Jeep and we were off. With in minutes we were at the house. I could see something was up now because Bella's bag was out front and the front door was wide open. Just as Emmett's Jeep stopped I jumped and Jasper was right by my side. When I got inside I saw Bella. Or rather Bella's body. I screamed and Jasper was by my side as I collapsed. All I could think about was if she was alive.

CHAPTER 4

Alice POV

"Bella!!!" I screamed

"Hold on I am calling 911" Emmett yelled over my screaming and crying

_One hour later_

I was at the hospital with Jasper, my mom, and Phil. A little after we got to the hospital, we sent Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie home much to their despise. But the doctor watching over Bella told us that she would be in a drug induced coma because of all of her injures. I was sitting there next to Jasper, with my head on his shoulder and mom was crying on Phil's shoulder.

Renee's POV

Oh my God my little girl. How could he hurt her? The doctor on her case told us that her condition was critical though she was stable. He told us that only Phil and I could see her as of this moment. He just told us to wait for him to come back out and then we could go to see her. As I closed my eyes, he came in.

Bella's POV

_I could hear people talking. I wanted to tell them that I was there I was awake. I can't remember what exactly happened all I know was _CHARLIE_ was the one that did it. My mom came in and started crying. I cannot believe I look that bad for her to start crying. Was I in that bad of condition? I want to open my eyes so bad. Please let me open them. I tried on last time before I figured that I would __**try**_ _to sleep. And they opened. MY EYES OPENED!!!!!!!!!!! _

"Bella… Bella your awake!" my mom screamed " Phil, Bella's awake!!!!!"

"Bella, you had us worried. How are you feeling? I am going to go get your doctor." Phil said in his doctor like voice. And he hurried off.

"Hello Bella, I am your doctor. How are you feeling are you in any pain?''

All I could do was nod. Because I was in pain my side hurt, no my whole body hurt.

"Ok. Bella can you talk for me?" he questioned.

I opened my mouth and tried but nothing came out. I guess my eyes told how scared I was because he cut in.

"It's ok Bella. It maybe is just the medicine that we used to put you into a coma for a little while." He stated

I just nodded. I could see Phil getting a little mad with his response.

"Can I speak with you out side?" Phil spitted out through his teeth. He nodded and walked out.

"It's ok. We are going to figure this out ok?" I just nodded. You know what. I am getting tired of nodding. I want to be able to talk.

"I am going to be right back I am going to go see if Alice and Jasper can come in.'' she said as she left.

Alice POV

I wonder what is going on because no one had come out yet. Wait I just saw Phil talking angrily with the doctor. He was furious.

" Jasper, do you think something is wrong? Look at how mad Phil is.''

"I think everything is just fine. Phil just probably thought of something that the doctor missed.'' When he finished I decided to go see Phil.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Alice are you ok?"

"Dad I was just wondering that myself about you. You looked furious."

"Well, yes I am furious with her doctor. Alice, she cannot talk as of this moment. I do not know why. He _thinks_ that it is from the sedative that they gave her." He said skeptically.

"Dad, you don't think so?"

"No, I do not it is not a common side effect''

"Oh okay can I go see her now?" I asked anxiously

"I am going to say…" as he said that there was a code blue (not sure what color is the most serious) for Bella's room. I looked at him waiting for him to say something but he was lost.


	6. Chapter 5

People Please help me figure out what i am going to do next.... PM me if you have an idea please pretty please with a cherry on top? :D

Again i do not Own Twilight sadly :D

* * *

Alice's POV

Bella isn't breathing. I am scared. But I don't want to show it because I am afraid that something bad is going to happen.

"Dad, is Bella ok?" I knew that was a stupid question to ask but I had to anyways.

"Alice, I am going to tell you the truth. All I know right now is that she is alive." He said as his voice cracked. He knew her not more than a week but he thought of her like a daughter. I liked that. All I could do was nod my head.

_LATER THAT DAY still Alice's POV_

Bella was a little better they put her into a deep sleep for now because she was having trouble breathing still. I was getting worried I wish I had been there insisted that she let me go with her to the house. It I had she would not be here. She would be at home where she belongs. Mom was crying, I wish I had been there so bad.

"Mom, I am sorry." I squeaked out

"Alice, what are you sorry for you did nothing wrong?" She said

"Oh but I did. When she was told to go home I asked her if she wanted me to come with her. She told me no, that she would be fine. Mom, I should have known that something was wrong because you wouldn't have her come home without me. I should have been there and she probably wouldn't be in this position right now. Mom I feel so guilty."

"Alice there is nothing you should feel sorry for. We know that but even though we know that does not change that we all feel guilty in one way or another."

"Mom do they know when she is going to wake up?"

"No they do not." I just nodded. Gosh, I wish she would just wake up I want her to so bad. Mom told me to go home with Jasper tonight. Esme his mom said it would be ok until Bella was home because everyone was going to be here. And since Carlisle is a doctor he can help me understand what is going on.

"Mom I am going to go with Jasper now ok? Please call me if anything changes."

"Ok. I love you"

* * *

A/N

**(Sorry people I am trying to figure out where to take this so this is just filler so I can figure out I what to do so if you have any ideas just PM me Please and Thanks)**


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

_I can hear voices but I am having trouble figuring out who the voices belong to. I hear different voices everyday but I am just starting to figure out that there is a rotation of some sort with the voices. Some days they are all here and some days it is only one or two. But by the voices I think I have figured out their schedule:_

_Monday – Alice and sometimes Jasper_

_Tuesday – Emmett _

_Wednesday – Rosalie (_AN for those who do not like Rose I like her so she is going to be nice in this story)

_Thursday – Edward_

_Friday – Mom and Phil_

_Saturday and Sunday – Either day at least at one time they are all in my room_

_I can hear the voices and feel the touch but I cannot get the strength to pull myself out of the darkness to move._

Edwards POV….. (I'll try)

_Today was my day with Bella. Though I have not known her for long I feel a part of me wanting to be protective over her like I would be over Alice. When it is my turn to sit and visit Bella I tell her everything. I tell her what is going on in my life and in everyone else's and I tell her what is going on in the world. The one thing I have not been able to do yet is touch her hand, just to touch it. I guess I am scared that I may hurt her or something. I think I will try today. _

"Hey Bella, people say that people in coma can hear so I am going to talk. These last couple of days have been really hectic. Bella, Alice misses you like crazy she is not herself she is quiet and you may not know since you have not been with us that long but Alice is not a calm person, one way to describe her is that she has had about twenty energy drinks as soon as she gets up. Whether you know it or not Emmett and Jasper and I feel like you are already part of the family. I really want to see those big beautiful eyes," _oh did I just say that out loud_ "Please come out of your sleep Bella."

As I finished the big part of my weekly speech, I went to touch her hand. I felt this electric current at our touch. _Please Bella. Please just move your hand._

I just sat there for a second, I felt a twitch. Wait, did she just move.

"Bella if that was you Please move again so I know Please Bella."

At that she moved her hand, I gasped. I pushed the call button and had them bring in my dad.

"Edward, what is going on, the nurses said you sounded frantic?" my dad asked

"Dad, Bella just moved her hand, I was talking to her and she moved it. It was amazing." I said as fast as a possibly could.

"Ok son let's have a look, Bella if you can hear me please squeeze my hand."

At that she squeezed his hand not very hard but hard enough my dad knew it was not just a twitch.

"Well Bella I will go call your mom and everyone else to have them meet here. Ok? If you think this is okay squeeze my hand." She squeezed it.

Renee's POV

I was just sitting down at work when I got a call from Carlisle, Bella's doctor. That's weird I thought to my self

"Hello, this is Renee"

"Hi Renee it is me Carlisle, I have some news regarding Bella"

"Carlisle is she alright is it an emergency?" I asked frantically

"Renee, can you have everyone meet down at the hospital in 20 minutes. I can call the school to get everyone out."

"Okay I am on my way now"

I got in my car and sped down to the hospital

Carlisle POV

She is waking up...Wow she is actually waking up.

As I walked down to the lobby without Edward because he refused to leave in case she woke up.

Everyone was already there.

"Hello everyone, I have some news about Bella. You all know these last couple of months she has been unresponsive. Well today that changed. It changed for the…."

As soon as I was about to tell them the good news we had a Code Blue on Bella's floor.


	8. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

As I was running up to Bella's floor for the Code Blue, I was praying it was not her.

Alice POV

What the heck!?!?!?!?!

He was going to tell us something about Bella then he got called to a Code Blue. Oh MY GOSH please let it not be Bella. I sat by Jasper t o try to comfort him because Bella was like a younger sister to him, he felt so protective over her.

Carlisle POV

Thank God it was not Bella. It was thy guy in the next room over from Bella. I figured since I was there I should go in there to see how everything was going.

"Edward, how is she doing?"

"Dad, she is responding to my yes and no questions great! Have you told everyone else yet?"

"No, I have not we just had a Code Blue next door so I had to go to that, I am sure that everyone thinks it is Bella so I probably go down there and tell them so they can stop freaking out."

"Yea Dad that probably would be a good thing."

As I was going down to the lobby I got attacked by a fellow doctor Phil, Bella's stepfather. He was removed from her case because he had emotional connections.

"Hi Phil what can I help you with?"

"Carlisle, are you going to tell us what is happening with Bella or not?"

"I am lets go down to the lobby and I will tell everyone at once"

As we got there everyone stood up.

"Guys, as I was telling you before the Code Blue, Bella's condition has changed for the better. Edward was in there this morning and was holding her hand and she squeezed his hand. She is getting better. She was answering my yes and no questions because she has not yet opened her eyes. I am predicting that she will wake up in the next couple of days, but because she has been in a coma for a couple months I am not sure how much she will remember so just keep that in mind. And with that lets go up and see her."

Everyone had the biggest smile on their face since she got here.

Bella's POV

_I was getting my strength to answer Edwards questions. I was excited my family was coming in._

_I could hear them coming up with Emmett's big burly voice which I have to admit I was a tad scared of and Jasper's southern drawl. _

"Bella everyone is coming up I am going to sit away from your bed a little bit so your mother and sister can sit by you ok squeeze if it is ok?"

_I squeezed his hand I was nervous but excited at the same time. _

"Bella honey, please open your eyes I miss you" my mom said

I squeezed her hand. I was trying to open my eyes and I got it

"Bella I can see your eye if you are doing it please squeeze my hand" I squeezed it.

"Good girl, I am going to lower the lights in the room so you can open your eyes and they will not be too overwhelmed."

At that I started opening my eyes slowly. I was trying to take in my surroundings. I could see my mom, Phil and Alice but I could not figure out who the other two boys were because I had not heard their voices yet. My mom saw my eyes open and hugged me and started crying. Everyone else soon followed suit and ran at me. As soon as I saw the two big guys running at me like Charlie I screamed and started crying.

I opened my eyes and had Rosalie hugging me and telling me that everything would be ok and he was not here and that he could never hurt me again. I was thinking how could she know what happened to me? No one knows what happened to me.

"Bella it is ok, we are here no one is ever going to let him hurt you again you have to trust us. I know that may be hard but.."

I cut her off

"I already trust you" I whispered


End file.
